The Biggest Change
by RiseFromDarknessIntoLight417
Summary: The fight of Zero and Weil,Sasuke and Naruto disturbed the balance of the universe and sent them spiraling into another dimension. Luka has come back to past when he lost consciousness before he used quadruple giga and is confused when he found himself in the past with two mysterious voices in his head... What kind of adventure they might encounter this time around?...(re-write)
1. The Legacy of two

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING!

...except the idea and Oc I might make...

This story is crossover of elements and some characters of Naruto,Megaman Zero and MGQ

Talk

 _(Thoughts)_

Technique

 _N_

 _Z_

(Note:If you don`t understand somethin,Pls say it in review or play/watch those games/animes.)

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 1:The Legacy of Two**

There was a

very big disturbace

in the balance of the universe.

* * *

 **In Ragnarok**

Zero`s Pov

(after beating Weil)

"Urgh,this is bad I`m losing consciousness"

"Hahahahahaha! This is our end Zero,you have defeated me,but I will take you down with me!."Weil laughed like a madman

"Urrk"(This is not good,I`m sorry Ciel,everyone continue the peace I made through this battle.)I thought to myself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The Ragnarok has blown into pieces

Zero lost consciousness...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **IN ANOTHER DIMENSION**

At the Valley of End

(after 4th war)

Naruto`s Pov

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

"SENPO:BIJUU RASENSHURIKEN"

"ENTON:CHIDORI"

They were engulfed by a large black sphere.

And everything went black...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **IN ANOTHER DIMENSION(again)**

3 rd Pov

The Boy sleeping on his bed convulsed,but he still slept peacefully and dreamed about being a hero clad in red and orange.

In the morning...

Luka's Pov

"Urgh,what a dream."

" _Yeah."_

" _Hm,agreed."_

"What the,who was that?"I sat up on my bed and look around

...

...

"Must be my imagination."

I got up and readied myself for the day and cleaned the house.

Going into a private spot(Green sceneries and trees close to his house),he started training for his journey.

* * *

 **EARLIER**

 **(flashbaaaack)**

3rd Pov

Naruto and Zero woke up in an unfamiliar place.

 _"kuh"_

 _"what the,what is this place and who are you."_

 _"Zero,you?"_

 _"Naruto,so what is this place?"_

 _"I don`t know."_

 _"It feels like mindscape through"_

 _"And how do you know that?"_

 _"Because I know what it feels in that kind of place."_

 _"Hmmm...Whose mind is this?"_

 _"I don`t know"_

 _" Let`s watch the memories to know that first"_

 _"And how will we do that?"_

 _" We are in a **mindscape**."_

 _"Oh"_

 _(flashback end)_

 _"So will we introduce ourselves to him?"_

 _"Not yet,but we should...later."_

 _"Well we should do something while we are here you know?"Naruto said as he doesn't like boring places._

 _"Are you strong?Zero asked after thinking a bit gaining a confused look from Naruto._

 _"Why?"Naruto questioned._

 _"Sparring."Zero said calmly._

 _"Ohhhhhh...Well I am strong,are you?"Naruto said with a cheeky smile._

 _"I am known as the savior and god of destrution."Zero said with a neutral face._

 _"Good,I just know we will get along very well."Naruto said grinning._

 _"We`re about to find out"he said with a smirk._

(AN:They retained their power but Zero got back his original body's powers.)

* * *

 **NOW**

As Luka trained,he heard some voices.

 _"Use our power."_

 _"Become strong and protect who you believe in"_

Startled he looked around and saw nothing but trees and green sceneries.

"This is really creepy,I don't know must be something I ate earlier."

In a flash light Luka's world become black...

* * *

first story pls review how it is

edited some things and corrected word errors the 2nd chap is coming in 1~3days


	2. Getting Enhancements?

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

This story, crossover and part of the character of the Naruto elements, Mega Man Zero and MGQ

Talk

(Thinking)

Technique

 _N_

 _Z_

(Note: In the case you don't understand something, pls see these games / anime / review on whether to say it, to play.)

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Getting Enhacements?**

 **Luka`s POV**

Since I came back to the past, I

"Man,I can't believe I'm in the past and in a body of weak 6yrs old. "

 _"Talking to yourself would be the first signs of losing your sanity you know?"_

 _"I agree...idiot."_

Oh, did I mention that you have a new voice in my head?

* * *

 **MindScape**

 **(Flashback)**

I woke up in a dark place.

"Where ...am I?" I thought.

Luka...Luka!

Unfamiliar voice is calling me.

"Who are you show yourself!"

"Here, look at your left"

I look to the left and there is a flash of light!

When the flash died down the Scenery changed into some kind of metallic Forest? (Area zero)

"We were waiting for you to come to your mindscape for a month" The teen? told the black / orange jumpsuit?

"It's not that long...idiot " the man red armor? and thong?!

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Naruto."

"Zero."

"Weird names"I deadpanned

"Aaaaaanyway"Naruto getting irritated by his attitude."We are here teach you our powers that you inherited?-(looking at Zero who nodded at him while muttering idiot)ahem,inherited when we merged with you."

"But how did you guys came here?I mean,I didn`t have you guys on first time around."I said.

"I know,but it is complicated,so Zero will explain it."

"I only have a theory that we used too much power at the same time disturbing the universe or some unknown variable mixed in the battles we had before coming here or in your case past."Zero explained.

"Sigh,Zero should just hlp him and after that,we find our way back home."

"Naruto,I understand you,but how are we going to our respective homes if we are within him?"

"I...well,we will croos the bridge when the time comes we WILL help him,right?"

"...Agreed"

"So...how are guys gonna train me if you are here in my mind?"I told them.

Then Naruto grinned savagely and Zero smirked like a beast.

"Oh we will just gonna train your techniques here and you train outside physically."

"And since time here isn`t a issue,we will train for a looooong time Luka."

Luka paled so much at the sound that he was nearly pale as orcohimaru.

And thus Luka trained with Zero and Naruto to change the success and failures in the future...

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **(I don`t know what age Luka started his journey soooo)**

 **8 Years Later**

 **(age L** **uka-14,Naruto-17,Zero-Older than my great great great great great great great great grandfather and yes Naruto won`t age in Luka`s mindscape,Zero? no one cares about his age...I think)**

In Luka`s House

 _"Luka wake up!" "Wake up!"_

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"Luka fell from his bed in fright and quickly got up.

"I`m awake to kick some butt!"He shouted in fright while pointing his sword everywhere.

 _"Bwahahahahahahaha,you fell for it!"Naruto laughed loudly on Luka`s mind._

 _"hm"_ Zero smirked

"That`s not funny,you two nearly made me attack something."Said Luka,annoyedby their work(Luka trained to the point he can attack on sleep,awesome).

 _"Yes it is"_

Luka just groaned,then he remembered something .

"You know the adventure will be on a month,right?"

 _"Yeah,I is on Ilias baptism thingy for you,right?_

"Yes...I will use evrything you two taught me for our goal,peace!"

And thus Luka goes to his training spot to train all new and old skill he have now.

* * *

 **Luka's skill summary**

 **All Zero/Omega's skill**

 **All Naruto's and some Bijuu's skill**

 **All his skill without the four spirit**

 **No more holy power body degradation**

 **Will hold back or not use every skill,only some of it.**

* * *

 **I will update in at least 2 and most 5**

 **review for improvements**


	3. The Start of the Adventure

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

This story, crossover and part of the character of the Naruto elements, Mega Man Zero and MGQ

Talk

(Thinking)

Technique

N

Z

(Note: In the case you don't understand something, pls see these games / anime / review on whether to say it, to play.)

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Start of the Adventure**

The Ilias village a normal village with temple of Ilias within it,which it makes it not so this is the place where heroes are made,except-

"I don't need her baptism my goal is coexist with all race/species."

"Kid you will just be raped out there and die in a ditch"said the Villager A.(who cares about their names)

"I won't as I trained for this day"said Luka as he walked away,intending to go where the Slime Girl will show up.

* * *

 **Near the Entrance of Forest**

"Hmmm...I think around here"Luka muttered.

"Heya! Oh,a boy give me your semen!"the Slime Girl said cheerfully.

"No""No""No"Luka,Naruto and Zero deadpanned

"Awwwwww,I thought I can get some without force."Pouted the Slime Girl.

"Well I'm gonna get going,find someone need for violence"reasoned Luka with evil eye(Omega Zero's eyes flashing with the whole face black).

"M.m,okay no forcing someone unwilling."shaking a little.

"No violence?"

The Slime Girl nodded and runned?(read:Slithered/Crawled)away.

"Now to find Alice."Luka walked toward the forest were Alice landed last time.

* * *

 **Forest**

Walking to the deeper into forest,Luka heard a strong sound and a shake of the ground.

"Ok that`s were she might be!"

"Go"

Running into the clearing,he found Alice lying on the ground like suddenly yelled in Luka`s head

"She`s hot!"(wow denseness overloaded by monster)"Hmmmm,nope not as beautiful as Iris"(Biased)

"I know"Luka thought. "Hey wake up..wake up"said as he tried to wake her up.

* * *

 **Allice's Pov**

I woke up in a unfamiliar forest.I looked around a bit and found a boy looking to me like we know each near him,I asked him.

"Who are you and where is this place"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

"Yep,rude as ever."Luka thought.

"Well I'm Luka,a boy who is about to start his journey to unite all races in one banner."Luka introduced"And Your near Ilias village"

Alice was surprise a little by his introduction and just answered.

"Damn,she blasted me that far"

Because of Naruto and Zero's teaching about deception .Luka answered while acting confused.

"Who?"

"No one important"

"Well ,if you say ..ok,I have to go buy some supply and see my home last time before !"

"Stop!"

Luka just vanished in a burst of speed.

* * *

 **Village**

After Luka got to Ilias temple,he acted tired and sad.

"Poor boy"thought the villagers.

"Heh,my acting skill is top by two most awesome and powerful guys.

Going back his house,he found Alice there like before.

"Hey,why are in my house without permission!"

"Eh,I thought you freak out by me being a monster in your house"

"I don't care about that,but I want to know why you're here without permission"

"Well I'm just interested on how you are strong."

"I just trained"

"Lame...Food,get me some food."

Oh well just like before.

"Okay,just wait here and I'll make some."

I made her steak and gave it to let's see her reaction

"You know what,I will take you to my castle to be my chef"

"Huh?"

I thought she wouldn't like then again her mind is made for food.

"That's just basic you know"

Then she suddenly wrapped her tail around me.

"Hey,let me go"and Luka used the chakra to strengthen himself and got out.

Alice widened her eyes.

"Wha-what,how strong are you?"

"I don`t know,I can`t use all my powers without destroying something."remembering some of Naruto`s and Zero`s abilities.

"Whatever"

"Well, please go as I will lock my house and go to my journey."

"Hmph"

 _"Rude"_ Thought all three of them.

"Hmmm...so where will you go?"

"You are interesting ,so I will accompany you"

"Okay-...try to keep up"Luka runned away fast.

"Wait!"Alice Runned(Slithered) with widened eyes.

* * *

I don`t know why my chapters are short but I will update always in 1~7 days but starting October I have to study in collage I might make it every week...

All powers are available to Luka except the spirit summon but he is already stronger without them...if got them back hhhmmmm...

Review for suggestion

Hey,who plays MHX(Monster Hunter X)wanna play pm me.

my friend code is 5387-2016-8414


	4. The Adventures

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

This story, crossover and part of the character of the Naruto elements, Mega Man Zero and MGQ

Talk

(Thinking)

Technique

N

Z

(Note: In the case you don't understand something, pls see these games / anime / review on whether to say it, to play.)

The Luka`s ultimate form has it`s own drawing! it`s in my profile if you want see it.(If you don`t like it I don`t care that`s what I can draw in span of 2hrs,sue me)

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 4:Granberia, Bandits and Harpies**

Walking through the road,Alice suddenly disappeared.

"Oh great,Slug Girl..."Luka muttered.

(que encounter)

Slug girl appeared

"Hehehehe,an unbaptized(see what I did there) ,smells delicous."

(end encounter,start battle1)

"Okay,I refuse on getting raped so."Luka just slashed at Slug Girl and sealed her in one attack.

"What is this!"as she was sealed.

(end battle sound)

After Luka walked away,Alice appeared on his side and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Okay,what did you do and what was that power."Alice demanded.

"Just some skill and sword with sealing property"Luka shrugged.

"There is only one weapon I know that can do that and I know you don`t have it"

"Because it`s with you"He thought

"My sword is connected to me magically so when I use it,it will change it`s property to suit my earlier my sword changed to seal not to kill."Luka said

"That`s convenient than the other swords I already saw in my life,but what kind of sword is that?"

(Oh did I not tell you that the sword Luka is using is Z-saber that is shaped shaped like the gaelic flame,longsword from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and Monster Hunter you don`t know how it looked,just search it and shorten it to Z- saber`s size)

"The one manifested using my powers."Luka said and thought"Creation of all things,Z-saber and modification with my imagination for the win"

"That`s good,I guess"

"Let`s just get going,I want to go at least halfway to Iliasburg before setting up a camp."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah let`s just get going"Alice grumbled .

* * *

 **In the Camp**

Alice approached me and said that she wanted see my powers so I suggested a spar and she declined.

"Now show me your moves like when your training."

"Okay,your the boss."then Luka thought"Naruto,Zero lend me your power."

Luka began his transformation,he gained red armor(Zero`s)then it became flaming he sprouted nine flaming gold tails and eight truth seeker balls floated around bihind him,then he sprouted angel wing on his back then it folded to the left and lastly his left eye releases gold energy(Luka`s angel form zero`s MMZ armor and Naruto`s six paths senjutsu).

Alice`s eyes widened and felt the overwhelming aura from him.

"What kind of power is that!"Alice shouted in fright.

"This power,is the power to protect who I believe to be my precious persons and to destroy my enemies"Luka said with flaming(literally)determination.

"That`s your full power?!"

"No,this is only 50%.If I released all of it,my power itself might destroy the surrounding time I used 51%,my power started melt the ground I was standing on."

Alice was stumped,this much power on this young boy.

"My mentors said I`m still going to get stronger as I`m just fourteen."

Alice paled a this boy wished to destroy everything,all things might have been this destroyed with just his raw power...and his skills! she still did not see them.

"Yo-your s-skils."

"Okay."Luka began but he kept the strongest moves a secret.

"This is the rasengan,one of my mentor`s signature move,wind tecniques and his elemental manipulations."Luka showed the grinding ball of doom,wind techniques and manipulations of elements.

"The other is master at using many kinds of weapons."Luka began to use all of Zero`s weapon

"And the last but not the least my angel powers,this the only one that is self thought and some of the cursed sword techniques"said Luka as he showed Alice his techniques.

Alice was stunned at the display of power that Luka shows to her.

Unknown to her,Luka set up a barrier so that Ilias won`t listen in or feel his power.

"Where did you get that kind of power?!"

"Hmmm...I got most of it when I awakened my powers around four years ago I was a nightmare to train in controlling it through."

"How?"Becoming more confused at him.

"My...parentage..."he looked at her not wanting to speak anymore on that topic.

Alice noticed it and nodded,already calm.

"Well enough about me,tell me about yourself."{ _even if I already know_.}

"I`m a traveling monster going around world seeing sights."(LIAR)

"Okay if you say so."dropping the form and dispelling the barrier."Let`s get some sleep,night."

"Night."

* * *

 **Heaven**

 **Luka`s Pov**

Luka,oh my brave Luka...

I know this voice.

"Ilias,what do you need from me?"Acting skill for the win I thought.

"Luka,you have the potential to defeat the monster lord even if you are not baptized."

"Really."

"Yes,now go and become strong enough to fulfill your destiny."

I laughted and snorted on what she said in my mind,strong enough...I laugh again in my mind.

"I will do my destiny."with sarcasm dripping in my mind.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **3rd Pov**

"...Beautiful but manipulative goddess to me."

Then Alice woke up.

"Morning..."

"Morning...after we eat breakfast,let`s get going`

Alice just nodded slightly at that.

"So today,Granberia will attack the city huh"Luka though.

 _"Yeah,now you can use the portion of what you learned from us."_

 _"Good,always find someone equal to you,as it will push you to become stronger or the least keeps your skill from rusting."_

"Okay."he replied to them through their link.

"...Hey Alice do you have an disguise?The city isn`t that great relation with monsters."

"I have,I will show you later"

Walking through the main road,Alice disappeared.

"Mandragora."Luka muttered under his breath and passed the plant.

After passing the plant monster,Alice appeared again beside him

"Wise choice in not going into battle at first chance"

"I don`t like to hurt anyone,I have this power to protect my friends and destroy my you Alice is my friend.

"Oh flattery will get you nowhere you know."

"Meh I`m just saying the truth...Hey we are near the city,put on your disguise and let`s go."

"Right."

* * *

 **Iliasburg**

After arriving there they saw an pitiful scene.

The knights A and B were getting beaten by Granberia,after the beating knight C runs away.

"Just like before."Luka muttered "Okay then it`s my turn."Going into armored form(without the wing,golden aura,nine tails and the truth seeker balls) with L-saber(what? it needs a name).

Luka approached Granberia.

"Hey!"he shouted running to her."My turn to battle you."

"Another one?No he has some kind of aura in him,better to not underestimate him."Granberia thought."Then it shall start now."

(que four heavenly knights/sitnno)

Luka began with serene mind,followed by flash kill.

Granberia was surprised and tried to dodge but she still got nicked.

"Kuh,that move,where did you learned that?"

"Self taught."

"I see,I need to go all out then."

Granberia used blaze and charged at Luka.

But Luka met her charge with his own then countered with daystar.

Granberia staggered at damage,but she snapped out of it and use drgnbutcher slash.

Luka just dodged and countered her to the head with the butt of his sword.

"Ah!"Granberia staggered again

Recovering quickly,gritting her used vaporizing rebellion sword,

Luka countered it with his own and threw the shield boomerang to her .

She was so surprised at the counter and got hit.

"Guh,what was that?"

"Just some weapon manifested from my power."Luka non-chalantly

"Grrrrr I will slash you into pieces"

Granberia used death sword star slashes attacked Luka.

Luka just dodge them with ease,he weaved around them without much effort.

Then at the last part of her attack he countered.

"Daystar!"

Granberia was knocked away and fell on her back at the force of the counter skill.

Before she could get up,Luka is already in front of her and said.

"Surrender,you cannot attack,you me again another time."

"Grrrr never!"

"Hey idoits."Alice suddenly interrupts.

(BGM end)

"Yo-you..."said Granberia slowly falls to one knee to her.

"Granberia,what are you doing here?"

"I`m here take over this city."

"And who ordered that?"

"No one,I`m here on my own accord."

"...Go away your annoying,if you don`t get out of can I enjoy the delicacies called Ama-Ama Dango?"

"But,him"Granberia pointed at Luka.

"Me?"

"Yes,you why is she with you?did you take her as an hostage?"

"What?No!I would never do that!"

"Granberia,he is an is harmless if you don`t challenge him in a fight."

"Bu-but...I don`t trust him,that not be in the hands of a young boy here."

"Like I said he`s harmless,I think."

Then Luka interrupted them.

"Look Granberia you lost even if you go all out,so let`s end this go and train so we can clash again in a battle."

"Kuh...No,I don`t trust you to not hurt her."

"I already said go away and you defy me?...Fine if you don`t want to then,I`ll let this boy to decide your Luka.."

Luka acted like he is thinking.

"Like I said go and train as you are now,you can`t beat me."

"Hmph...Fine."

Granberia retreats(EXP 90000!...nope max lvl and cannot go higher,plus this isn`t a game...)

"Phew,that could have gone better."

"Yes,you idiots nearly destroyed a block of this city."

Luka looked around and sweatdrops

"Oops?"

"Sigh,let`s just get going to the in so I can eat my Ama-ama Dango."

What a glutton

"Okay,whatever."

* * *

 **At the Sutherland Inn**

"We`re here."

Luka looks at the price in staying here,then sweatdops,2.4 million per person...

"Alice let`s go inside first"

Arriving inside,a man suddenly gone in and ushered them.

"I`m a hero,so can I stay here for free?"

"No, your one of those cowards who runned away at first notice of go AWAY"

"Sheesh,scary as ever..."Luka thought.

Then she notice the duo.

"Oh hey you are the who made the monster flee,right?"

"Um,yes?"

"Then you can stay here for two gold and I`ll bill the Ilias temple the should compensate for making useless doesn`t make you a hero,your action forget that."

"Yes ,ma`am."

Then the two got inside

* * *

 **Inside the Room**

"So how is it?"asked Luka while watching Alice eat.

"Mmmmm,it`s delicious."

"Well put on your disguise before someone comes in."

They are getting treated as VIPs

Alice,putting her disguise on ringing the owner comes in.

"So how was our speciality"

"It`s delicious,the honey doesn`t over power the taste of dangos."

"That`s great to hear,so anything else?"

"Not for now,thanks for the food."

The owner got out of the room.

Alice changed back to her monster form.

"Mmm,that was good but I`m still hungry,yes I know what exactly waht my stomach wants."

Looking at Luka.

"An unbaptized boy...smells delicious."

"Oh no not again but...I already did in my past,future?whatever but what should I ,Zero a little help here."Luka thought.

 _"Do it!"_ said Naruto with mischievous glint in his eyes.

 _"Hm,just do it"_ said Zero.(did you get the joke?)

"You guys are not helping...sigh whatever"Luka thought.

"Okay Alice I know what you want and I`ll give it to you."said Luka readying himself for torturous pleasure.

(Lime Skipped...)

(I can`t write that! I`m no good with them)

* * *

 **Next Day**

The owner greeted them near the entrance/exit of the inn.

"Had fun last night?"

"Uh,where we that loud?"Luka thought cringing at the memory,looking at Alice.

"..."Alice just didn`t react,unfazed.

"Well,good luck with your always welcome here."the owner of the inn waved.

* * *

 **At The Middle of the City**

"Hey,let`s go,so we can set up a camp half way to anywhere we might go."

But before Alice could reply...

THE UNFORTUNATE LAMIA APPEARED!

"Not this again"Luka face-palmed and thought.

Luka blocked out Amira`s speech and closed his eyes,Alice is the only one listened to the lamia.

After Amira`s speech,Luka looked at Alice.

"Let`s get out of here,now ."

* * *

 **Irina Mountains**

Using the information they received,the duo neared four bandit`s the Goblin Girl appeared.

(bgm-encounter)

"Yay,give me your money."

Luka become shrouded with golden aura.

The Goblin Girl runs away fright

(end bgm)

"You`re bullying those tiny monsters are you?"

"What?No!"

Why is he the bad one now?

"Ugh,let`s just get going."

* * *

 **Inside the Cave**

"I know your there,show yourselves!"

(Bgm-comi1)

"Waaaaahhh,don`t hurt us."Yelled the dragon pup as all four of them

"Alice,what should I do?"said Luka wondering if the question was repeated like the last time.

"I don`t know Kill them,eat them,violate them,sell them or something."

The four cried harder.

"Hmmm...eh?That`s horrible why am I thinking about that!"thought Luka.

"Okay,let`s go to the town and apologize to people you have bothered.

"Sniff...okay."the four said

"You seriously gonna parade them in the middle of the city,what if the monster haters or something stops you?"

"I`ll just shred them into pieces,why?"

"Tha-thats"

"Hahaha,just kidding."

"Hmph. "

And they got going...

* * *

 **Back to the city**

Arriving at middle of some park,he declared.

"People of Iliasburg,I found this four at the bandit`s hideout and they just wanted live in peace ,you four apologize to them."

"We`re sorry for causing trouble..."

Time skip

(It went well as the original)

* * *

 **Camp half way to happiness village**

"Hey,Alice"

Looking at Luka.

"What?"

"We should help the village to negotiate with the harpies so the conflict would not continue."

"Do whatever you want,I don`t yes I think you should so I can get more Ama-ama dango."

Mind for food as as always.

* * *

 **Morning**

After breakfast

"Let`s get going"

* * *

 **Happiness Village** (through gloomy when first arrived)

They arrived at the village and the women of the village greet them,also there`s no men in the village as the harpies kidnapped them.

Time skip(cause it`s just some dialogue and an easy fight with same as game,going to the village of harpies)

* * *

 **Near Harpy Village**

"Hey,I`m not gonna go with you on this part,so whatever happens don`t die."said Alice

"Well that`s nice of her"thought Luka,then he replied.

"Right."

* * *

 **Harpy Village**

Luka got inside the village without being detected.

As he neared the place where he last remembered meeting the Queen Harpy,Twin Harpy suddenly appeared.

Luka just transformed and scared them with Omega look.

"Eek,sis it`s scary let`s get out of here."

"Yeah."

Going back to normal form.

"Sigh,I should get-"

Before Luka could continue,he sensed the Queen near him so he just stood there,waiting.

The Queen landed in front of him.

"Ah,a young do you need?"

"I just want speak with the men of your village."

"Oh,pray tell how did you know this?"

"The Harpy earlier in the village blab it unintentionally."

"Then,I will allow you if you won`t cause trouble."

"Okay I won`t you should come too so you can stop me if I did"[even if I know you can`t at your level right now,the training was harsher than battling you at the past]Luka said and thought.

* * *

"So,you understand?"

The men nodded.

Luka told them the problem and possible solutions,he knew they can solve their problem and their differences like in the past.

* * *

 **Happiness Village**

"So you came back."said Alice

"Of course,why not?"

"Because you look dumb."

"Yeah,a dumb one who is stronger than you."

Alice was silenced immediately at the villagers have approached them,thanking for their actions(even though Alice didn`t do anything).

 **Next Day**

"Before going we give you this happiness honey but we apologize for being only one jar."

"No problem we`ll take it anyway before going on our way."said Luka before reaching it,but Alice suddenly snatched it away.

"Hey!"

"What?"

Luka just grumbled.

The Queen Harpy approached them.

"Thank you for everything and good luck on your journey...But before you go,I have one last silver-haired woman with you,is she..."

"Yes"Alice suddenly interrupts the two.

"So you are..."

"I`m a traveling gourmet."

"Right,I won`t get anything other than that answer?"

Alice just nodded before going back to her jar of honey.

"Well,good luck Luka-boy."

"Uh?Okay?"confused by the to him,his mentors are talking inside his head privately.

* * *

 **Inside**

 _"He is dense" "You two are dense"_The two dimension traveler said at the same time(Did you think I forgot about them?)

 _"Who`s dense now?" "You two""I`m not"_Zero just kept quiet with a smirk.

 _ **"You are denser than anyone Naruto"**_ The Bijuu spoke to Naruto through his mindscape.

 _"Hey,you`re supposedly on my side Kurama."_ (who didn`t remember our favorite tailed-beast?)

 _ **"Hmph"**_

* * *

 **Outside**

"So to Enrika next huh."

"Why there through?"

"I want to travel the whole continent before going to another one."

"Well,you`re the who`s traveling,not it`s your que."

"Yeah,oh well let`s just get going."

* * *

 **At the Camp before Enrika**

Luka looks at Alice who is happily eating the honey.

"Hey Alice can I have some too,I`m the one who did all the work."

"Hmmmm..."dipping her fingres and offered it to Luka"here take some."

Well that didn`t happen before but beggars can`t a choooser,so...

Grabbing Alice`s arm and sucked her bare fingers off honey.

"So how it is?"

"I can`t stop,it`s too delicious."

Alice began to giggle for some reason.

"What?"

"Mmmm,nothing."

"Well I should get more when I come here again."

Then Luka got ready to sleep.

"Night Alice."

"Night."

Luka dreamed about what he should say to Micaela after arriving at the village.

* * *

It was hard writing fight scenes or anything complicated and english is my 3rd language not 1st or 2nd as 1st is Japanes 2nd is Philippines.

I`m coloring the drawing I made and it`s nearly finished the only thing that needs coloring is wing,tails,cloak and the truth-seeker balls.

I`m going to update before one week,that I will always promise you guys.

And PM me on MHX because my friends suck at being comrades and I`m best at all so I know they suck.

I shall post again,see ya next time

MHMasterHero007-playing MH4 and MHX...


	5. interesting delopment

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

This story, crossover and part of the character of the Naruto elements, Mega Man Zero and MGQ

Talk

(Thinking)

Technique

N

Z

(Note: In the case you don't understand something, pls see these games / anime / review on whether to say it, to play.)

There are some idiots who played my 3ds and wasted my money I gathered on MHX so I had to play it and did not have time to write.

I was soooooo angry the hours I spend getting that money to upgrade my armor in one go..sorry i`m just frustrated that my 3,000,000z just got wasted by my cousins...

Well end rant.

I`m playing the game as I write so it took some time,now to the story

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 5:Enrika Village and Two More Heavenly Knights**

* * *

 ** _Before_**

 ** _At the Camp before Enrika_**

 ** _Luka looks at Alice who is happily eating the honey._**

 ** _"Hey Alice can I have some too,I`m the one who did all the work."_**

 ** _"Hmmmm..."dipping her fingres and offered it to Luka"here take some."_**

 ** _Well that didn`t happen before but beggars can`t a choooser,so..._**

 ** _Grabbing Alice`s arm and sucked her bare fingers off honey._**

 ** _"So how it is?"_**

 ** _"I can`t stop,it`s too delicious."_**

 ** _Alice began to giggle for some reason._**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"Mmmm,nothing."_**

 ** _"Well I should get more when I come here again."_**

 ** _Then Luka got ready to sleep._**

 ** _"Night Alice."_**

 ** _"Night."_**

 ** _Luka dreamed about what he should say to Micaela after arriving at the village._**

* * *

 **Now**

 **Forest before Enrika**

"Hmmm,what should I say to her...Meh just tell her by some using the barrier and get out of there."thought Luka.

"Hey,whats look deep in thought."Alice interrupts his line of thought.

"Nothing just thinking what to expect there."

"All I know from what I read,it is a village of elves."

"Oh."[of course I know,I`m just acting]

Alice disappeared,and Luka already knows what is about to happen.

(Bgm-encounter)

An Dark Elf Fencer appears.

(Bgm- encounter end,start battle1)

"Go back whence you came,this is not a place man must not approach."

Dark Elf unsheathed her sword and points it at him.

"Retreat now"

"Meh,I won`t"

"You leave me no choice."

"Oh you have"Luka started exude some kind of white aura and the air around the area become heavy."Go away if don`t want to get hurt and sealed."

"You sha-

Then she was sealed in an instant.

"-ll not pass,dammit I will remember this"said the Dark Elf in a small voice as she ranned away.

Luka just walked away.

Alice appeared on his side.

"No mercy huh?"

"No,there`s no need when they attack they are ally there would be no mercy to be sealed."So

Alice shrugs.[as long as there`s no genocide then]

"Right,boy of wonderful destruction."

Luka just scowls at her.

As the duo walked/crawled? away,the Dark Elf M appeared in a distance.

"No,there would be no way I will deal with that would be fine through not me~ so ta,ta."

* * *

 **Enrika Village**

[Small and beautiful as last time with strange atmosphere...]thought Luka.

"...So it`s like that...the Dark Elves from before"

"Figured something Alice?"

"Hmmmm..."

Then Micaela walks out from interior of the village,and like the last time she is standing out a lot from the rest.

"You...don`t appear to be a merchant."

"Yes."

"Please go away,other than merchants we don`t allow anyone here in this village."

"Rude,Aunt."Luka suddenly replies.

"Huh?"

"I`m Luka and you know my mother,here this is the ring she gave me to remember her by."

Micaela let out a surprised gasp.

"Luka!...you`ve grown so big and muscular."

...(play Comi1)

"...Perverts,why?why can`t just my life won`t be filled with epic battles than a one sided battle of pleasure?"Luka began to complain.

"Eh?"Micaela was startled by the outburst.

"Everywhere I go,they see me as an eye candy!"then he hurls himself into corner of the entrance of the village and began have anime tears.

Then Alice appears near his back and began to rub his right shoulder.

"There,there I-

"And you,you even molested me on Iliasburg!"Luka began point at her with teary `s eyes widened a little.

"Eh?"She was flustered a little and looked a little sheepish.

"I had to force myself to sleep so that I can rest,but nooo you began to complain why I don`t come early so I had to stay all night listening to you complain until I came..thrice!."

"Was I this childish?now I almost feel sorry to Tamamo,almost."

Then suddenly he recovered like nothing happened.(Bgm end)

"Well we`ll just get going,bye aunty.

"Hmph,bye."

"Let`s meet again later Luka,good luck on your journey."[especially if the Monster Lord is with you]

* * *

 **On the Road Outside of Enrika**

"Well shall we get going into Iliasport."

Alice shrugged.

* * *

 **On the Road to Iliasport**

Almost no monster on the road,almost.

(encounter Bgm)

Leech Girl appears

(Bgm end,start battle1)

"A traveller unbaptized too...looks delicious,I`ll suck everything out of you."

...Suddenly Luka dashes and yelled

"Bitch slap!"

Luka slapped the blunt part of the sword to her face and sealed her instantly.

(Bgm end)

Luka just walked away,occasionally looking back to see Alice.

* * *

 **Night at Camp**

We slept early

* * *

 **Heaven**

"Luka...Oh brave Luka,defeat the Monster Lord."

"Yes."[Yeah,right]thought Luka

"That`s right defeat the Monster Lord."

[just lol]

* * *

 **Morning**

"..Yeah,right,morning."said Luka after sitting up.

"Oh,you`re awake...morning."

"Let`s continue our journey to Iliasport."

* * *

 **Muggy Forest**

As soon they arrived,Alice disappears.

(bgm-encounter)

Rafflesia Girl appears!

(bgm-encounter end,start-battle1)

"Perfect timing,It`s time for me to be pollinated...Will you mate with me?Spread your seed all ove-"

"Ok thats it,it`s anti pervert time."

"Huh."

Luka envelopes himself in golden aura and charged his saber,then suddenly he dashed in a light speed to the monster`s behind then yelled.

"Anti pervert slam!"Luka slammed his charged blade to the ground(like Zero does,but with omega`s blast range).

Rafflesia Girl didn`t stood a chance and got sealed.

(bgm-battle1 end)

"Still destructive as ever"said Alice after appearing beside him.

Then Alice looked at the former Rafflesia.

"...Alice you want something?"

"I wanna taste the petal of that."

"Seriously?"

"It`s a plant it will grow back,plus it was just a passing thought."

"Food for thought eh"Luka just thought at her attitude.

* * *

 **Later**

"Almost there"[when we get out of the woods,the port is just a little north of it.]

Then suddenly a monster appears

(Bgm-encounter)

Roper Girl appears

(end encounter,start battle1)

"It`s been a long time since I had a delicious treat..."

"Nope."Luka poked(Read:stabbed) her with the sword in a flash[learning that without marker was a murder..I still want to walk than do this thing to go around through]and sealed her.

"Gah,whats this?"

Luka wiiiinnnnnnssss

(end bgm)

"Let`s go Alice,we`re nearing the port."

"Filled with seafood specialities...Hehe,I`ll look forward to it"

"This is really ridiculous,she really loves eating doesn`t she?"thought Luka.

* * *

 **Iliasport**

The duo arrived at port.

"This place isn`t that lively for a port."

Luka already knew the reason,work of Alma Elma.

"Well let`s ask around,they might know the reason."

(Same like in the game...the truth is...I don`t think I can write Amira)

* * *

 **Camp to treasure cave**

After setting up a amp Luka sets up an barrier and called Alice

"Alice,I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well,before that can you promise me to not call me crazy?"

"And why is that?"

"Just promise me."

"Sigh,ok now what?"

"Ok I know what will happen tomorrow and beyond things I shouldn`t know."

"Huh?"

"I know that we will meet Tamamo there in the cave and meet Alma Elma on the ship after getting the Poseidon`s Bell."

"Eh?What?How?"

"I`m from future...well many futures."

"I don`t understand."

"All other possible future for me is crammed in my mind when I traveled back by an unknown flash in the battle with Ilias.

"I still don`t get it"

"I know the possible things might happen if I decide things according to my memories."

"Then how come you don`t know anything on the past days except those weird power of yours."

"Had my own reason,when I came back I had two new beings inside me but I lost the four spirits."

"So you know about the spirits and the future eh?"

"Yup think on it for tonight and give me your answer about how you comprehend it as I can`t on how I ccame back from that."

"Alright,night."

"Good night,Alice."

* * *

 **Morning**

"So,whats up."

"I`ll believe you if I see it so I will be with you for now."

"I can go with that."

* * *

 **Cave(to the bat cave!...not)**

"Smells like a fox."Alice sniffs in disgust.

"Fried tofu."

Alice raised her brows then just nodded.

After walking a bit through the cave.

"Still many corpse like last time huh,wonder if there really any ghosts here."

Alice widens her eyes.

"Gh-ghosts?"

Then Luka remembers her fears.

[Oops]

Alice quickly looks at him,then closed at him.

"Alice your too close.

"Yo-your the one who is close..."

Luka just shrugs.

"Besides...I`m not afraid of something like this!"

[Yeahhhhhhhh right]

"You know? I mean ghosts are so un-scientific and an ignorant product of foolish humans"

 _"Yeah,she`s right!"_ Naruto yelled inside,agreeing with her.

[Excuses...]Luka then suddenly smirks.

"Wh-whats that?"

"Hiiiii!"

Alice,frightened,suddenly jumps at Luka and wraps her tail around him!

[Lighter than I thought]Luka holds her with ease[through if she eats more and more]

"I`m not joking somethings nearing us."

"...That`s not a ghost."

"I didn`t say anything about ghost."

"Don`t say that word!Finish this off quickly!"Alice dsappears in a panic.

(bgm-encounter)

Kitsune appears!

(end,start comi1)

"Wawa! A human appeared!"said Kitsune in surprise

[like last time huh]

"Wh..What should I do...I got separated from Tamamo,and now a human shows up..."

"Well?let me through."

"She told me not to let a human take Poseidon`s Bell!Iwon`t let you by me!"

Luka smirks"Who told you not to?"

"...That`s a secret!"

"...It`s Tamamo isn`t it?"

"Auuu"

"Hehehehe."

"I`ll still stop you!"

(Bgm-battle1)

"Then it`s a fight eh?"

Hitting her with a weak demon decapitation,the Kitsune turns into cute little fox

Luka wiiinnnnss

(Bgm end)

Luka sheaths his sword and let the Kitsune run away from him.

"Alice,lets hurry."

"Hmph."

[Ghost joke]

moving deeper into the cave(No need for meda/medusa thing),Luka saw the Kitsune struggling on a cobweb.

(No need for music)

Luka just dashed,freed the Kitsune and sealed the Spider Girl in a blink.

But then the Kitsune slips out of his arm by biting him and runs away.

"Ow!whatever,lets just keep going."

Luka skipped the Mimic chest.

Getting near the door,Luka saw Nanabi blocking the way.

"Well can I go on"Luka rubbed the back of his head.

"No,I`m this door is the treasury,I can`t let you pass."

"So much for asking nicely"said Luka unsheathing his sword.

"I`ll show you the power of Tamamo`s aide!"

(Boss1)

Blasting her with enough killing intent to stun the Nanabi,Luka hit her with Magnet release rasengan and sealed her into cute little Nanabi.

[but I still don`t know how did I win last time](I,the author laughs at Luka`s misfortune/fortune for getting hypnotized and win the fight while sleeping)

"Well,that was easy."

Then like the last time the sealed Kitsune comes into the scene and laid herself beside the sealed Nanabi.

Then the door slowly opens...Tamamo appears and unsealed the Kitsune(like the last time)and said some word to Nanabi.

Turning to Luka(who already looks at her in"This will be troublesome"expression)

"Hum..So you`re Luka?Defeating Nanabi...You have some skill."

Tamamo then got near and slowly walks around Luka sniffing at him.

(Tamamo Bgm start)

"So `d be a good mate"

Luka snorts.

"The bell?"

"Here,I`m taking the bell because crossing the sea with Alma Elma is annoying."

"So your right again."

"I`m right as I know them from my past/future memories,Monster Lord."

(Kiki2 start...the names of the bgm are from the bgm folder of MGQ)

"So you know,huh."

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Traveling."

"Your goal?"

"Peace."

As the two has Q&A before escalating into a argument.

(Bgm end,Tamamo starts again)

"This is heating up...Was I not supposed to say that?Seems I spoke out of I`ll be taking the bell."

The Kitsune tugged at her sleeves and whispered something[I already know what is about to happen].

"...I you saved her life,Luka?Then as the leader of Kitsune`s,I must thank you."

As she walks up to Luka,Tamamo laughs softly.

"How do you want me to thank you?Delicious thin fried tofu?Or do you want to touch my special fluffy tail?

"Beeeeellllllll"

"That`s what I expected ...Well then,here you go.

Tamamo hands him the bell."

"Thank you,well I`m gonna get going as Alice might not want to go because our little dispute."

Then Tamamo and the two other vanished.

(end Tamamo,Bgm Kiki2 play)

"Hey! wait!"yelled Alice.

"What?I thought you don`t want to travel with me."

"I didn`t say that,your to ...interesting for a addition,I wanted to see the world with my own with you satisfied both of my interests."

Luka smiles at her.

"Let`s go traveling gourmet."

Alice just smiles slightly at him and slithers silently with him out of the cave.

* * *

 **Iliasport**

After travelling back to the port they got to the ship and it happened like the last time.

* * *

 **At Night Onboard**

(Bgm-Umi)

Luka just lounged around waiting for Alma Elma to appear.

Alice is just looking across the sea water.

"So you really know many things,huh?"

"Yes it was hard having this memories when I was six through,organizing all that memories was confusing at first."

"Having all that,it is a surprise your not insane."

"I have my mentors and my mother`s ring to keep me going at first."

"By the way who is your mentors?"

"The two voices appeared inside my head when I came back and introduced me new things and recreating the old ones or improving them.

"What is there names?"

"Naruto and Zero."

"How do they look?"

"Here lend me your hand I`ll use imagined image transfer to you through hand contact."

She did so and got the image.

"They look better than you."

Luka just smiles at her.

"Says the one who married that boy in the distant future."

"Whatever all knowing idiot."

"Haha."

Suddenly,the sea started to rage.

The bell started to glow.

"Amazing this treasure the human had."

Then her expression darkens.

(Bgm end)

Suddenly the storm after the wind fades,Alma Elma appears.

(encounter bgm then boss0)

"Yo!"

Raising her brows then she shrugs.

"I see,you`re that boy who caught her eye...You look delicious."licking her lips as she stares at she turns to Alice.

"Lord Alice...According to your order,I`ll exterminate the Hero who`s attacking I execute your orders of defense?"

"...I don`t give exceptions.I`m just observing this boy.I`m not protecting him,nor giving special treatment."

"Haha...I didn`t think you`d say I `s like that Luka-boy.I won`t let you through this area."

[this Luka boy thing again]

"Well then let`s go"

(Bgm-Four heavenly knights/sitenno start)

"I`ll play you with my tail..."

"And I`m going to hold back."

"Then you will lose to me,Luka-boy."

"We`ll see,fufufufu."

Flashing to her back .

"1000yrs of pain!"and Luka poked her ass...Hard with chakra.

Her eyes widened and moaned before getting blasted by the finger to the water.

"Did I win?"

Alice is stunned by the technique and looked at Luka like he has grown ten heads.

Getting out of the water,Alma Elma said.

"Today is your win but I shall return and show you a hellish pleasure."

Then Alma Elma vanishes in a strong gust of wind.

(Bgm-end,Umi comes back)

"Well,that`s that."

"Your both holding back."

"I know but I only used non-lethal technique."

"What is that weird technique?"

"That is 1000yrs of pain or you can call it 1000yrs of shame,it is used by channeling any amount of energy into your hand and pokes it to someone`s butt."

"Pervert..."

"Hey!I`m not it is a technique taught by Naruto and that is my only non-lethal technique!"

"Whatever you say...Pervert."

"Hmph...Night Alice."

"Night pervert."

"Argh."

 **End** (for now)

* * *

I know I`m just getting better so next time It should be good and review for some suggestion I`m alredy sleepy so see ya

MHMasterHero007-Killer of Dara Amadira(jpn)solo

Good luck for Monster Hunter players

I`ll only play japanese MH`s


	6. Idiotic Adventures

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

This story, crossover and part of the character of the Naruto elements, Mega Man Zero and MGQ

Talk

(Thinking)

Technique

 _N_

 _Z_

(Note: In the case you don't understand something, pls see these games / anime / review on whether to say it, to play.)

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 6:Port Natalia,San Ilia,Idiotic Tendencies inside the library and The Water Temple**

(Basically everything before spirits.)

* * *

 **"Well,that`s that."**

 **"Your both holding back."**

 **"I know but I only used non-lethal technique."**

 **"What is that weird technique?"**

 **"That is 1000yrs of pain or you can call it 1000yrs of shame,it is used by channeling any amounts of energy into your hand and pokes it to someone`s butt."**

 **"Pervert..."**

 **"Hey!I`m not it is a technique taught by Naruto and that is my only non-lethal technique!"**

 **"Whatever you say...Pervert."**

 **"Hmph...Night Alice."**

 **"Night pervert."**

 **"Argh."**

* * *

 **Now**

After arriving at the port,Luka looks around in nostalgia.

"I`m finally here again,the Sentora monster receive less discrimination"

"So,what are the important things that are gonna happen here?"

"I`m not gonna spoil your sight seeing,so just watch anywhere you want."

"Hm,your right."looking around."This place is more lively than that gloomy Iliasport."

"Yeah, this place has many many things so lets walk around...On the second thought lets split and meet here again later."remembering that Lazarous would attack the academy for mermaids and Alice should not see him because of the bad memories.

"...Might as well sight see without you."

"Later then."Luka already run not waiting for another reply.

* * *

 **The mermaid academy**

"Around here...Gotcha!"as he disintegrated the bomb with truth seeker.

"well I`m gonna get going."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the crowds**

"Where`s the explosion?...I`ll check it again."

Getting near the academy,he was stopped by familiar younger looking friend of his.

"Marcellus?no,he`s are you?"

"I`m his son and your life is forfeit."then he banished.

"What the-"He didn`t finish his sentence as he got teleported away.

* * *

 **Iliasburg**

Lazarous fell on his ass in a unknown sewer.

"hell!..Where am I?Why is this place is smelly?"he wondered.

* * *

 **Port Natalia**

"Well,that takes care of the problem."

Luka explores the port and meet up with Alice a bit later.

"Hey Alice,lets go to an inn."

* * *

 **Inn**

"What was that all about?"

"Huh?"

"It is weird for you to suggest splitting up so I figured there`s something you don`t want me to know."

"Yeah just some idiot who wants to destroy monsters so I teleported him somewhere he will have hard time coming back."

"Ok,so that`s it?"

"Yes."

"My instinct is telling me that your not telling me something."

"Just some bad memories of your that I stopped from rising thats it okay."

"...I understand."

"Well might as well rest."

"No."

[Oh,oh this again]

"Alice don`t tell me-

Her smile tells him through.

"I`m a bit hungry."

"Well...Sigh,just make it quick."[I can`t deny her much could I]

(Lime skip)

(No need for Ilias to appear,why? cause I have more important things to write than her manipulative script of her`s)

* * *

 **Morning**

"Good morning"

"Waking up this late?how pathetic."

"Says the one who made me stay up nearly all night."

Alice was silenced but unfazed by that.

* * *

 **Road** **along the beach**

"So we`re going to San Ilia?"

"Yes ,it is three day walk to the west from the port."

"Why?"

"Just going along with the schedule and changing things here and there."

"Right,I forgot that your an idiotic time traveller."

"I resent that one."

(No fight as Luka has weak monster repellant technique finished...it only repels the the usual monsters)

* * *

 **San Ilia**

After registering like the last time,the duo headed inside the castle.

"Lets wait a bit,I know that we will be called in earlier than you thought...Right .about .now."

As he predicted there`s a soldier approaches them.

"Are you hero Luka?if you are,you are now being called by the king."

Luka just smirked at Alice and followed the soldier to the audience hall.

Alice just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Inside**

The king sitting on throne like the last time.

(it goes same as the game does)

* * *

 **Outside the room**

"Now that I saw it twice it was a bit funny."

"By the way what is the next thing about to happen?"

"Granberia happens."

"Again huh."

Suddenly there was some guards that attacked by Granberia collapsed near him.

"Here she comes."

Granberia appears!

"Lets fight here."

Unsheathing his sword.

"Yeah."

(Bgm-sitenno)

Using only sword to match her is a good training so...

"Hah!"

Luka charged at her in lightning speed and used thunder thrust to her.

"I don`t think so."

Granberia dodged it by using serene mind.

"Easy."

Countering serene mind with his own,Luka clash with Granberia.

"Here,Vaporizing Rebellion Sword!"

"Ninefold Rackshasa!"

Luka countered her slashes and slashes at her four times in a speed she can`t keep some parts of her armor.

"Kuh,he`s too fast."

Then Luka began to slash at her sword in a speed where you can see after images.,her sword in began to chip at the Luka jumped back.

With a calm face,"Retreat now."

"grrrrrr."

"Easy there,there`s always a next time."

"Hmph."with that she was gone.

(Bgm end)

The guards awakens after the battle and reported at the king.

"Well next is the spirits."

"Really I thought your strong enough."

"Yeah but it is hard to use quadruple giga without them."

"Hm."

"Ummmmm...I forgot where exactly they are so...to the library!"running to a guard and asked for the permission for entrance.

"Idiot."said Alice shaking her head and followed after him.

* * *

 **Library**

"Luka I will be around so hurry up and get the book."

"Yes ma`am."[If I remembered correctly some monsters are inside the book pages.]

Readying his sword,he slashed at the monsters that pops out of the book.

"Well that was easy."then Luka sniffs around.

"Alice!"

"What?!"

"We`re nearly finished so don`t burn anything."

"...Oops."

"Whatever."

Alice just continued to baking potatos.

Opening the last one,the huge monster came out of it but Luka only slashed multiple times at her in blinding speed.

And let her come back only to be burned by accidental fire made by Alice.

"Well that`s that,come on Alice"

"My potato..."

Informing the guard of the fire and blaming the Monster Lord[Alice you made the so the blame is yours],they head out of the headed to the town.

* * *

 **Town**

"Well I`ll read it here."sitting on a bench they found,Luka started to read.

"Sorry for the fire,I hate accidental fire and tried to avoid it at my castle."

"It`s if it is your fault,it was an accident...Okay got it,the location is mine!"

"Your noisy."

"Bah your too quiet but whatever."

(Next thing happens is Amira which I won`t write"Shivers a little"I don`t hate her it`s just...I just can`t)

"Well we`re taking a detour to the Port again."

"What!?"

"I`m following the schedule Alice so please don`t complain."

"Bah!"

* * *

 **Beach**

(Speaking with Meia was same in the game)

Luka held up the ball,in a flash of light he dove straight in.

* * *

 **Underawater near the Temple**

Swimming deeper(Remember,the repellant~),the duo arrived at the temple without fuss.

* * *

 **Temple**

"Well we`re here!"

"Idiot being noisy will draw other monsters to us."

"Oops,well lets get going."

After walking a bit,they saw a light in distance.

"Hey,I think that`s a monster."

"Correct."

(encounter)

Anglerfish Girl appears!

(end encounter,start battle1)

"..."

"Well."

The battle is done in a hit.

She got sealed away into a normal angler fish.

(end battle1)

"We`re near there anyway."

"Good I`m bored of eating fishes anyway."

Getting near the Kraken,Luka just walks near her.

"Hello Kraken,I have come here to deliver a message from a mermaid and a man who wants ."Luka gave her the pledge.

"Hm...I approve as there`s no rule that they must come here for me to let them merry."Kraken gave the pledge back and gave him the ring."I send them my anything else?"

"Yes the Monster Lord has sent me to get the orb."

"...Give me a proof of being sent by her."

"...I know her personally,she is beautiful,even though she is a bit glutton,she got a good strives for coexistence of monster and humans and I`m helping her now."

"I...I can believe that,here use it wisely and if you are in trouble you can count on me."licking her lips.

Suddenly Luka pales a bit.

"P-pervert."

"Oh?"

"Are most monsters become perverted when they saw a man who is powerful?"

"Why?But to answer your question,some might."

"Sigh,I`m here trying make coexistence in a world surrounded by perverts."

Kraken gigles.

"Because most of them wants powerful genes...like you."licking her lips a bit more seductively.

"I-I gotta go."he disappears in blinding speed.

Kraken laughs softly.

"Silly boy."

* * *

 **Beach**

"I`m out of that pervert`s territory!"

"She`s funny."

"Guh!I`ll just deliver this."

* * *

 **Port Natalia**

"Well that`s that."said Luka after telling Meia of her merriage.

"Thank you."

"I gotta go."as he runs away,remembering what is next event that might come if he let her speak more.

Walking outside,he saw Alice on the market.

"Hey Alice lets go!"

"Oh going already?"

"Yes next the Old mansion"avoiding the word ghost and haunted.

"Why?"

"Like I said going with the schedule."

"Whatever."

 **End**

* * *

Well that`s that it was fun writing this part see you next time.

Short? I know but I`m actually busy so I want post before doing some things

Monster hunter X sucks when I`m alone...

Review about who Luka should end up with,I`ll write them as reasonable as I can but if I can`t I`ll just mention them to you readers...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

This story, crossover and part of the character of the Naruto elements, Mega Man Zero and MGQ

Talk

(Thinking)

Technique

 _N_

 _Z_

(Note: In the case you don't understand something, pls see these games / anime / review on whether to say it, to play.)

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 7:The Hunted Mansion and the Two Spirits**

* * *

 **Last time**

 **"Well that`s that."said Luka after telling Meia of her merriage.**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"I gotta go."as he runs away,remembering what is next event that might come if he let her speak more.**

 **Walking outside,he saw Alice on the market.**

 **"Hey Alice lets go!"**

 **"Oh going already?"**

 **"Yes next the Old mansion"avoiding the word ghost and haunted.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Like I said going with the schedule."**

 **"Whatever."**

* * *

 **Now**

We find our favorite duo walking to the Haunted Mansion.

"Alice lets go."

Alice hesitated a moment before complying.

Then Luka remembers her fear,he chuckles at the memory.

"Hey what are you laughing at!"

"Nothing just some funny memories."

"Hmmmm..."

"Hey your getting too close but it is not unwelcomed."

"Huh?Why?"

"I was or to be married to you in the future."said Luka in a matter of fact tone.

"And what then,had some kids?"thinking about her life if she ended up with him.

"I haven`t got to that part through because I got blasted after two weeks after the wedding and the next thing I know is waking in the past."

"Bad for you then.

"Yeah,whatever I`m not gonna deny that I still like you but not like before as I become stranger to you and you are not her that`s why I though you as my friend than love interest."

"So that`s why your so friendly huh?"

"Not quite,the future Alma Elma said it in my natural personality...We`re near the mansion,lets go inside."

* * *

 **Inside**

"Alice,this is the Haunted Mansion."

"I-is there any g-ghosts?"

"No,well yes but not until we defeat the zombies and their creator."

"Well lets not beat them and get out of here."

"Oh don`t be baby,they are just some spirit s thanking us for their freeing them.

"B-but they are so-so un-scientific"

"Again they are harmless."

"I don`t want see them."

"Then I`ll leave you here and meet later after I`m done."

"No way!"

"I`m going."

"W-wait."

"Nope,not gonna listen to you right now."

"Grrrrrr..."

Luka still ignores her,Alice just grumbles under her breath and tried to follow him in a trembling step/slither?

"Ha!"and the invisible Ghost Girl was sealed.

"What are you doing?"

"I just sealed the Ghost Girl and no,not the spirit one but the monster one."

"Hmph."

"Oi the zombies are in this floor."Luka hides his grin.

"Then the 2nd floor is empty,right?"

"Yes."

"Lets go."

"No I have to wait a bit before going,I have to confront someone from here."

"A-a ghost?"

"Yes."

"T-then I`m going already."

Alice slithers to 2nd floor.

"It is easy to trick her when its about ghost."said Luka with a small laugh.

"Well better defeat cursed doll and go upstairs to see Alice."

Getting near the stairs,Luka found her in the same spot.

"Hey let me through!"said Luka as he charged to her with unsheathed L-saber(still sounds good to my ears).

"No!You sh-

And she was sealed.

"Well if she didn`t block my way she should have free from being sealed,oh well I`m gonna see what Alice is up to."

 _"Go Luka." "Hm I wanna see the Monster Lord writhing in fear personally."_

Running upstairs,Luka found her in a panicking state like last time.

"Geez,her fear is really strong that it transcends time."

 _"Ghosts are unbeatable that`s why_ !" _"Snorts"_

Luka approaches Alice.

"Hey-

"No!no more I won`t do anything evil anymore!I won`t bully the kitsunes either!I won`t pull their ears!Or step on their tails!Or steal their fried tofu!"

Luka sweatdrops.

"I thought this was supposed to happen after my battle with Crome,oh well Alice!"

"W-what!"

"There`s no ghost only zombies!"

"O-oh okay."

Luka hears something.

"Alice the zombies are coming just punch them or something for scaring you!"

"Haiyah!"

All zombies` heads are rolling a moment later.

"I had my reve-wha!"

And Alice falls through the hole she made during the zombie annihilation.

"Well like the last time."

Luka walks to the next room,he saw Frederika and Crome.

"Hey stop this zombie experiments of yours or I`ll have to beat you."

"Hmph,destroying my !attack him!"

Slash!

And the zombie was cut to pieces in a blink.

"So surre-Eh?Not again!"

"Hah,th-Ahhhhh!"

They fell through the crack made from Alice`s rampage.

Landing on his feet,He run towards the coffin where Alice was last time.

"Gotcha,here Alice-oh not again!"

"No!no more I won`t do anything evil anymore!I won`t bully the kitsunes either!I won`t pull their ears!Or step on their tails!Or steal their fried tofu!Really I won`t do them again forever!"

"Woah!Alice your not the bad one,the other girl is!The one who started the experiments."

"Really?"

"Yes,now calm down."

"O-okay,now..."Alice angrily blast one of the coffin.

"Hiding there you will pay!"

"Wawawawawawa"

Slap,Slap,Slap,Slap,Slap,Slap,Slap,Slap,Slap,Slap,Slap,Slap.

"Okay Alice that`s enough,she had enough(See I still got it)."

"Hmph, out of here,NOW!"

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!".

"Sheesh...is she the one who started all of those here?"

"Yeah."

"Well,now I know ghosts doesn`t exist!"

"Errrrrr,about that..."

Suddenly Frederika appears.

"Thank you,hero...Now our souls have been saved."

Another ghost appears,Luka winced.

"Our souls were bound to the zombies that were made from our corpse...But now,we`re free."

Another ghost yet again appears,Luka felt like crying and laughing at same time.

"Even if I`m a soul,I can finally return to my homeland I missed so much."

Then thousands of souls have thanked Luka and have gone on their own ways.

"Sigh,at least it wasn`t a total failure,Alice...Alice?"

Alice just slumps to the ground,unconscious.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Oh well its just another day?/night for the duo.

* * *

 **Morning**

Alice is still unconscious,setting her beside the tree,Luka waited for Promestein to show up

"Hmmm?...Where`s Crome?"said Promestein after showing up.

"Hey you!"shouted Luka.

"What?"replies Promestein dully.

"She`s not here anymore."

"Tch...Th-

Slash!

"Huh!?"she dodged barely confused at the action.

"Promestein,you are dead."

"What are you doing!?"

"I`m just gonna troll you."

"Damn you!"getting angry.

"Ninefold Rakshasa!"Luka is trolling Promestein by holding back to the point she can only dodge but cannot counter or do anything.

Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash!

"What the hell is this!?"

"Lalalalalala"Attacking wildly but precise slashes are assaulting Promestein(Basically conrolled and stronger flail wildly).

"Hey!Watch where your slashing at!"

Stopping suddenly Luka looks at her creepily.

"Hehehehehehahahahahaha!You can dodge but you can`t escape!"said Luka crazily,by this point Alice woke up.

"...Creepy,but not as scary as ghosts..."fainting again remembering the ghosts.

Luka attacks again,but this time Promestein was prepared an counter to escape.

Dodging at the wave of slashes,Promestein countered.

"Hah!"

"What!"

Promestein batted away his hands,suprising him.

"Easy to predict..."

"I`m not serious at all woman,better get out of here before I do something destructive."

"..."Promestein escapes.

"Well that was easy." _"Good acting there." "Letting wrong intel reach the enemy by acting huh." _

"Well I`m going to make a camp near here than going back to the city as the ghosts are infesting that place right now."

Carrying Alice,Luka searches for a place to set the camp.

* * *

 **Camp**

"Hmmmm,getting the spirits back will be easy but troublesome walking is involved so...I`ll just tell Alice to fly as I will using my one wing...How the heck I`m flying with one wing!?"

 _"You might be defying physics!"_

"I don`t but all I can say is,AWESOME!"that wakes Alice.

"Wh-what was that!"

"Oops sorry."

"Hmph,I thought it was something horrible."

"I`ll sleep a little for now and will go later to forest of spirits."

"Do as you wish."

"Zzzzzzz..."

"...This boy,he has so much power...yet he is so pure,so why is he doing things like this?I don`t think he is insane...I-I want to know the reason..."

Alice just watched Luka as he sleeps.

* * *

 **Later**

"Ugh...one day sunlight,I will find a way to make you not shine on me every time I wake up."

"...Your awake now go make us something to eat."

"Yes your foodjesty."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

* * *

 **Entrance of the Forest**

After the duo ate their breakfast,they headed to the like the last time,Alice decided to wait outside.

"Well this should be easy,right?"

 _"Who are you kidding?Me?With our luck and Zero here we will have no easy time in everything!"_

 _"Don`t involve me,your luck is the one who made me suffer every bets we had."_

 _"Blegh."_

 _"Very mature."_

 _"Oh yeah if being mature makes me boring then I will stay childish!"_

 _"Stop,I don`t care words doesn`t make valid sense to me."_

 _"Yeah I win!"_

"..."

Luka walks in silence as he listened to the two,suddenly Fairy appears.

(Comi1)

"Hey a male,will you play with me?"

"No."very blunt reply from Luka.

"Awwww."dejected."...attaaaaaaack!"

Luka just grabbed her.

"I said no,so no is a no."

"Pwease."

Luka`s eye twitched.

"Well...time to fly higher and faster."

"Huh?Wh-kya!"

Luka throws her to another part of the forest using chakra.

"I shall retuuuuuuuuurn."

"Meh,maybe."

Walking around,Luka decided to use his monster repel technique.

"This should let me have a little time for peace."

Getting near the place where he found Sylph,he turns his repel off.

"Should be around here...Sylph?"

...

"Heya!Who are you?Why did you call me?"

"I`m here to borrow your power to protect someone precious."

"Hmm...Why do you feel familiar like you have been one with the wind and nature..."

"Well,I`m a sage and elemental user."

"What elements?"

"All of them."

Sylph`s eyes shined.

"All of them?Great show them to me as a test!"

"Uuhhhh,ok?"

Luka began to demonstrate only each of element,not all techniques.

"Wow,you really can use all elements!"

"Well I trained,so do I pass?"

"Yup you showed me what I wanted so I can certainly say that you pass!"giving him two thumbs up.

"Great,now last three."

"Oh you will be getting all of us?"

"Yeah."

"Yay I will meet Gnomey,Deeny and Mandy!"

"Well we should get going."

"Ok."

Disappearing from his view and appearing into his mind,she became confused.

"Who are these?"pouting that someone is already in his mind.

"My mentors."

 _"Yo."_ Using Kakashi`s eye smile,he greets her.

 _"Hm."_

"They thought me all I know right now,Their names are Naruto,the blond ninja,and Zero,the armored warrior."

"Wow they look strong."

"I know and they can merge their powers to amplify mine too."

"Awesome!"

Getting near the entrance,he saw Alice.

"Hey Alice we need to wait a bit before going I`m waiting for the chimera to arrive and beat it."

"Why?"

"That thing is attacking this forest`s residences...That thing doesn`t have a soul and attacks everything,plus that thing is immune to monster`s attack it`s vulnerable to other things but no weakness."

"That`s...scary."

"I know you even used omega blaze on it,and it doesn`t do even a scratch."

Alice`s eyes widened a little.

"Yeah You should take care of that."little scared at facing a thing that can`t be beaten by her.

"...Alice a ghost!"

"Where?!"running away hiding around near him.

"Phew,now to face the chimera."

Luka hears a growl near him.

"Hey come out!I will face you,you ugly sucker."

"..."chimera silently comes out,looking at him.

"Now let the beat down begin."

(No need for music)

Slash,spurt,thud.

Luka slashed the chimera into two and it started to bleed as it fell.

"Easy enough."

"Yay,no more evil creature!"

"Lets just Alice there`s no ghost just some idiot trying to scare someone,I already took care of it."

Alice suddenly appears beside him.

"No ghost?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Trickster."said Sylph inside him.

* * *

 **Camp**

After setting up the camp,Luka decided to speak with Alice.

"Hey wanna know some more about the supposed future?"

"Hm...might as well hear them all."

"...where to start..."

"Anywhere you want."

"Well I guess before getting the spirits back again...Before getting the spirits back you made me mate with you in human form."

"Oh,did you enjoy it?"

Luka just blushed.

"You said it was your first time too!Now you are still a virgin,hah!"

Alice glared.

"Cough,well after that you bacame jealous when I mate with the others like when getting the spirits back so I had to be careful."

"Me,jealous?"

"I don`t know why that time I guess something must have happen that made you that interested to me I guess,"

"Hmmm...then."

"I had to battle many kinds of angel,an army of them attacked and sealed you with six ancestor seal but you made a younger body and accompanied me after losing the spirits,so I battled them and got the spirits back but to re-establish the connection I had to mate with them."

"Is that were the jealousy kicked in?"

"Yes,your face got red and keep yelling at me to an hours end."

"I don`t know...if I ever got jealous I might use MLC on them."

"...Well after that I had to battle the necromancer La Croix,she was good at what she does that she revived your mother under her control."

"What!?"

"Yes I had to battle her but when we were both near our limit,you showed up and made her go back to her slumber."

"..."

"After that I battled La Croix and defeated her...Look at the time we should sleep now."

As Luka fell asleep,Alice still a wake mulled over his words before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Morning**

The duo started their journey to the desert.

"Hey,how do you think will happen this time?Because with you most of the things will be different."

Luka just pouts at her.

"I`m not that bad,am I?"

"Yay~"(Sylph you traitor)

"Yes you are."

"Ugh,you two should be more supportive to me as I`m the one does most of the work."

" ` ."

"...I hate you right now."

"Whatever."

"Yay~Gnomey!"

"Ugh you guys suck."

* * *

 **Desert**

We can see the duo right now trying to survive the heat.

"It`s so hoooooot,hey sylph can you please do something like making the air cool or anything?"

"Yay~Gnomey!"

Luka`s eye just twitches from the response.

"Hey,whats happening to you?"

"Nothing just a spirit who is so excited that she can`t hear me."

"Oh,its nothing then."

Luka`s eye just twitches more."

A bit later,he saw a running mud doll.

"Hey wa-oh well."

"By the way you said that you got attacked by the monsters frequently on your first quest,but why is it few now?"

"Weak monster repelling technique,a technique that repels any monsters that are not on heavenly knights level.I developed this to not seal any monster I came across as I become powerful."

"A convenient technique."said Alice,clearly impressed at the technique.

"Yeah even though I sometimes forgot I have it like your flying technique."

"Oh yeah I just remembered that I can fly."

"See?"

"I understand."

...A bit more later

"Ok,I`m getting very near Gnome."

"Gnomey!"

"..."

Getting close,he saw Gnome holding her mud doll.

"Hello,Gnome I need your help...will you test me to prove myself to you.?"

Gnome nods her head.

"So what test will you do?"

"..."

"I think she wants see some of your skill!"Sylph suddenly butts in.

"Ok is that what it?"

Gnome just nods.

"Ok."

...(MGQ NG+ Four spirits,play[I don`t own this to too])

Equiping the armor and tails,Luka starts of the fight with serene mind.

Gnome infuses herself with the power of earth.

"Hmmm..."

Luka charges his saber.

"..."

Gnome uses her mud dolls to try to restrain him.

Luka dodges with grace and destroys the dolls with his tails.

"!"

"Hah!"

Luka slams his saber in front of Gnome.

Earth power protecting her,Gnome survive.

"..."

Gnome creates 20 mud dolls and send them to Luka.

"Sylph!"

"On it!"

Infusing himself with wind,Luka slashes at the mud dolls.

Flash!

The mud dolls are sliced into two in an instant,and dashes near and uses the handle to knock her down.

"Is this enough?"

Gnome nods,extending her hand.

(BGM end)

"Phew,that exercise was energizing"

Reaching her hand,she vanishes into his mind.

"Gnomey,Yay!"

"..."

"I guess thats that."

Alice appears.

"Did you-"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Well lets go."

* * *

 **Camp**

After eating their dinner,the duo sat in silence.

"So what up Alice."

"I have a question,how does the power of your mentors flow in you?"

"Well they something about infusing it to my body and blood making it my new bloodline trait."

"Then if you have a child,can they inherit them?"

"They might,only a chance through."

"Hmmmmm...You really are a mate material as Tamamo says."

"...Eh?"

"If you remember,the monsters line become stronger if the mate is strong."

"Then-"

"Yes,if the world knows your power,,many strong monster will try to mate with you."

"Oh no...I know I will hide after all of this so no one can get to me."

"Then again your an idiot,just get a mate and they will stop."

"Oh good idea,last time I was married to the other times was mated to the other heavenly knight...The heck I just remembered that I came back from multiple future!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah it was hard to remember all as it all happened at the same time."

"Hmmmmm..."

"Well lets go to sleep."

"Hm."

"Night Alice."

"...Night."

 **End**

* * *

I was so busy if you are wondering why I didn`t update early like the earlier chapters

The new paint and redecoration of the house took a lot of my time

By the way the drawing is getting colored,it is nearly finished

And who wants to beta read this I`m in need of one

pls review I need feeback to improve this story and write a better one if needed

Bless you

MHMasterHero007


	8. fun training

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

This story, crossover and part of the character of the Naruto elements, Mega Man Zero and MGQ

Talk

(Thinking)

Technique

 _N_

 _Z_

(Note: In the case you don't understand something, pls see these games / anime / review on whether to say it, to play.)

Story start

* * *

 **Extra Chapter:The Training from Death**

(This happens when he is asleep,except when Ilias calls him)

"You know increasing my skill like this is insane."

"I know Luka,but Zero insists on creating this in your mindscape so you can train more on your skills and develop more."

"As I said Naruto create this."handing Naruto the blueprints.

After studying it,he began to focus.

"Sigh,well lets do this."Naruto began to gather energy to use Creation of all things.

"Creation of all things!"

Then some kind of teleporter with computer on its side appears.

"Whats this?"

"Zero,please elaborate."

"Big word from idiot...Hmmm,this thing will increase your this computer I will make you fight someone we,Naruto,fought before in our life."

"So that means,your old nemesis can be battled again and again...But what if I die?"

"You will come back here healed,this is your mindscape you can`t die unless someone invades your mind and you have us to defend it."

"Okay,I guess lets start."

"And you can`t use our powers,except your own and the ones you learned from us."said Naruto.

"Eh?"

"What he means you can`t use the powers you received on merge but the ones you already can use is good to go."

"Ah."

* * *

 **Copy X**

Luka easily beat him.

* * *

 **Omega**

It took time but Luka wins after reading his moves.

* * *

 **Sasuke(Hebi)**

Luka barely wins on speed but he won anyway

* * *

 **Gaara(One tail form)**

Luka flashed to gaara`s front and punched him winning instantly.

* * *

 **Sigma(X1~8)**

Luka barely survives the onslaught of continually tranforming boss,but won by utilizing all of his skill.

* * *

 **Kyuubi**

Luka nearly devoured,but his daystar saves his butt from getting eaten and won by knocking it out.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

"Haah,hah,hah,you two are slave driver."

Naruto grins and Zero smirks.

"Oh but you survived,right?"

"I hate you."

"Don`t such a baby."

"Hmph."

"Easy there,you know what?I will make you fight some one you can`t easily beat."

"Who?"

"Us,but of course you use your full power,your not actually gonna fight us the computer will make our clone."

"...Crap."

* * *

 **Area-N(The heck did I choose this place?)**

Luka teleports in and saw the two.

"Lets go."Luka go es all out.

"Ware wa meshia da,hahahaha!"

"Chikara o kariru ze kurama!"

Then the battle starts.

(BGM-...pick your favorite,mine is

Zero begins to charge his buster,Naruto flashes directly to Luka with rasengan.

Reacting quickly Luka uses his daystar to deflect and damage,but it was a clone.

"Crap!"

Zero fires and dashes to him with his saber drawn,Naruto appears on the air with his truth seeker stuff.

"Hah,Yah,senpo:rasengan!"

Deflecting the shot and blocking Zero,Luka had to use rasengan to deflect the stuff.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa-

"Hmmmmm-

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh-

Boooooom

The attack explodes from the energy it released and blows the three back.

"This is hareder than I expected,I have to use a bit more power."Luka began to release gold and white aura,he tranforms into giant golden fox with armor of zero and a wing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"laughed Zero as he tranforms into his Absolute form.

"Kurama!"shouted Naruto before transforming into ashura Kurama avatar.

* * *

As the three battles the two originals watched the scene.

"Things are escalating huh?Should we pull him out?"

"No...I didn`t remember to give Luka that form."

"That?"

"Yes the Absolute form."

"Don`t worry he`s already strong enough as he is."

"No I worry that form is brutal."

"...Have a little more faith in him."

"...I have."

* * *

 **Battle**

Luka is having a hard time as the were relentless,having used the daystar,rasenshuriken and rakkouha multiple times he is tiring.

"This is bad,I`m running low."he mumbles between pants.

But he noticed the two were tiring,after battling for nearly 4 hours throwing powerful attacks after another.

Then Luka got suprised as the two looks into each other`s eyes and nodded.

The began to merge much to Luka`s horror.

"What!?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"then the two powers become one.(Ashura Kurama Avatar with zero`s absolute armor mix)

* * *

"I didn`t know that is possible..."

"Me neither..."

"Perhaps the unpredictability of yours is really surprising."

"Yeah,I surprised myself huh?"

"Hm."

* * *

Back to battle

"Kuh,I can`t beat them but I-

Luka compress all of his energy into combined attack(Bijuu rasenshuriken,Quadruple Giga and all other techniques that can be charged)

"-will still win even if I sacrifice all my energy!"

"Lets end this Zero."

Zero nodded,the two began to charge all their power.

"This is it,La End."shouted Luka as he fires.

"Senpo:Super Bijuu Rasenshuriken!"

"Giant Rakouha!"

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The explosion knock the three out.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

Getting ejected from the teleporter,Luka is still unconscious.

"I guess we over did his training."

"This is not training this is death wish!"

"I-I think so too,he is good enough lets just train him only to polish his skill."

"Yeah,for the better."

"For the better.

Later

Luka wokes up.

"No,no more nightmarish training,no torture,no-

"Yes Luka no more of that,I think you broke the machine on your last attack."said Naruto as he and Zero hides a hammer that they used for breaking it.

"Eh?"

"Look there."Zero points at the machine.

Looking at the broken machine,Luka begins to cheer.

"Yes no more torture!"

"Yeah Luka we will just polish your technique."

"Yes it is for greater good."

"Phew."

* * *

 **Omake**

 **The Dumbest technique to Luka but Greatest for All Monsters?**

In the camp after Luka shows most of his skills that his mentors taught him.

"Hey Alice theres one more taught by Naruto."

"Show me."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu:reverse harem no jutsu!"cloning bunch of more muscular Luka.

"Wh-

Alice was stunned by the technique,and began become a bit red.

"Do want us."said the clones.

Alice passes out.

"...That worked well."

Later

Alice woke up.

"Hey your awake."

Alice`s eyes shined.

"Hey Let me borrow one of those clones please."

"Huh,okay?"

After Luka makes one,they disappear in the forest.

Another Later

Luka suddenly flushed at the memory influx.

"Wow..."

Alice comes back with a pout,and notices him.

"Hey whats up with the face?"

"The-the clone`s memory comes back to the original..."

"...Eh?!That means..."

"Yeah,that was awesome my dumbest and disgusting technique( _Hey!_ ) turns into the most awesome technique."

"..."Alice`s face is very red.

"Alice?"

"Monster Lord`s Cruelty!"

"Guh!"

* * *

Not a actual chapter just a bit of fun before writing the actual chapter

Bye,bye see ya next chapter

Bless you

MHMasterHero007


	9. Chapter 9:true chap 8

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

This story, crossover and part of the character of the Naruto elements, Mega Man Zero and MGQ

Talk

(Thinking)

Technique

N

Z

(Note: In the case you don't understand something, pls see these games / anime / review on whether to say it, to play.)

Story start

* * *

Chapter 8: Side Quest insanity from another dimension and The Water Spirit

The duo walks to Noah Region,but...

"Ahhhhh!"

"Help!"

"Please someone!"

"No!Don`t kill us!"

The colosseum they thought would be just a noise of battle,but they saw an slaugther.

"Whats happening why is everyone escaping?"

"I don`t know."

"Alice lets go!"

"Hmph stupid Au-(No 4th wall breaking or you will be with Amira!)

"Hmph."

Colosseum

At first Luka though someone is killing everyone and...he saw someone familiar to his Mentor!

 _"Sa-Sasuke?!"_

"Who?"

 _"My best friend turned rival,turned enemy."_

"Ok,but we have to stop him."

 _"Then go all out and be careful."_

"..."

"We are with you too!"said Sylph.

"Thanks you two."Luka thanked the two spirits with him,and runs to Sasuke.

* * *

 **In the Middle of field**

Sasuke was confused,he landed in some forest and gotten attacked by many was so pissed that he began to plot of making this world into his liking.

And today he is here in the colosseum in his quest of revolution.

"Hah you will die now die for challenging me!"

"Argh!"dieing in a swift beheading with his kusanagi(or grass cutter in english...lame).

"Stop right now!"

"Ah a human huh?You will die too."

(Insert BGM what you prefer)

"Hmph come if you can!"going into his ultimate form.

"How do you have that power!?"

"Easy someone landed on someones mind not outside."

"Fuhahahahaha the landed in your mind hahaha such move from the dobe,you will really die now as I can`t leave someone like you live!"

"Then attack if you can!"

Sasuke dashes to to him with his tanto drawn.

Luka side steps and shoves him away while planting hiraishin seal.

Sasuke,using his eye teleports to his back,but Luka counter immediately with daystar(carefully not looking into his eye and activated the seal so Sasuke can`t copy anything).

"Guh,your strong but you can`t beat me!"activating susanoo.

"Then give your all and I will still beat you!"Luka yells activating Ultimate ashura Kurama avatar mode.

"So the Dobe`s tenant gives you that power."

"No I earned them when I merged and trained."

"Kuh,no more talking!"Sasuke dashes to him and tries to cut him.

"Then don`t talk!"deflecting the attack with his giant L-saber(Heh).

"Grrrrrrrr,die!Amaterasu!"activating his right eye.

"Hiraishin!"flashing away to dodge before the fire even starts and appearing on his back head,slamming the Truth seeker L-saber.

"What?!"the susanoo`s defense crumbles and shatters at the power."Grrrrrr Planetary Destruction!"

Quickly deactivating the transformation he uses another hiraishin,Luka appears on his back and kicks him towards his attack.

"Quick ass delievery kick!"

"Ah,damn you!"using his eyes,he teleported to Luka`s left side.

Reacting quickly,Luka used his wing to deflect him.

"Guh that wing is annoying."

"What did you say?!"

"That wing is dumb!"

"Thats it I was holding back a bit but now..."his eyes flashing red and the gem on his head flashes the white aura mixes with gold."I will end you!Ware wa meshia da!Aaaaaaahhhhhhrrrrr!"Charging his non destructive but killing attack he waited for an opening.

"What is this pressure?!No matter you will still die!"charging his Enton:chidori sharp spear.

"This is your end by the way the names Luka."then he disappear in a distance and plans charge him meeting Sasuke`s attack a fitting end for him.

"Sasuke!"

"Luka!"

"Enton:Chidori sharp spear!"

"Ultimate Slashing:True heroes end!"

The two crossed...Luka caughs some blood and grins.

"Good fight"

"Hn...(splurt)Guh!(Thud)"is Sasuke`s final moment.

"Kuh,he did a number on me."on his knee but had enough to burn the body.

"Don`t worry we are healing you as we speak,I`m sorry that y past is caught up with you."

"No worries,and good to hear that I`m healing already...Sorry for your past friend,rival."

"He had it coming no worries."

"Luka I will warn you now that Naruto`s past caught up,mine might too so be extra careful."

"I will."Then Alice approaches him a bit warily.

"Hey,what was that!?"

"Too tired,later let me rest."

"Hmph,destroying this place what an genius plan you have now everyone who saw this will spread rumors of your power."

"No worries I erected an barrier before battle."

"Then-

"Yes your the only witness of these things."

"Good if you didn`t,many others questioned that power of yours."

"Yeah."getting up,Luka then says."Well,lets go."

"Kuuuu,ignoring Idiot."

"Easy there,I wasn`t the one who used destructive techniques."

"Fine then your not the one,so who is to be blame then,huh?"

"The one who did this of course with your disguise tou can say that your are the witness of the battle!"

"Your correct."

"See,easy way out."

"Yeah then you will be famous for defeating him."

"Crap!Lets just run."

"Ohhhhh,here they come!"getting amused by the situation.

"Oh no."

The crowd comes back.

"Hora,you will deal with them as I find food~."

"I really hate you right now,"

"Tata~."

"Nooooooooooo!"

He was crowded and questioned.

* * *

 **Inn**

"Ugh,I`m so exhausted."

"Ara?you look so tired,did you do something so tiring."Alice approaches him after the crowd disperse and they got to an inn.

Luka just raises his middle finger to her.

"Oh you want,because I`m hungry I might just take you on that offer."

"No please I`m already tired mentally because of thinking excuses and lies,and physically from the fight so no more."

"Hmph your no fun."

"Says the virgin."

"Hmph,you have no say on this as you are weakened."

"Kuh..."

"Hehehehehehe."Alice slowly slithers to him.

"Gulp."

"Now to-

(Lime skipppppp)

* * *

 **Morning**

"I `m really tired."

"Don`t complain."

"Yeah,yeah...Meditation."Luka recovers his strength.

"See I know your just faking it."

"No I did not,last night was different I was exhausted mentally too,so I can`t use it ."

"Whatever."

"Well then lets go to Undine`s spring."

"Finally something that makes progress."

"Yeah,yeah lets just go,selfish woman."mumbling the last part,apparently Alice heard a bit.

"what sell thing your saying?"

"Nothing I just need a bit more mental rest so please stop for now and lets go."

"Hmph."

* * *

 **Outside the spring**

"Still creepy as ever huh?"

"I`ll wait here."

"I don`t care."

"Whatever."

"Yay~Deeny."

"..."

"Well then."Luka jumps inside spring.

* * *

 **Inside the spring**

"Okay,still cold as ever...monster repel lvl2..."activating a bit more stronger repelant aura.

Walking towards where he saw Erubetie last time,he remembers to find where Slime Bess is as she might poison the spring again.

"Now to keep an eye,Shadow clone jutsu."

Puff

"Be an look out for the pink violet one okay?"

"Yes sir."said the clone with salute.

Luka walks deeper to the spring.

"Stop...out now..."a faint voice whispers to him.

"Nope."he counters cheekily.

Walking a bit more he saw Erubetie.

"Hello."

"How dare you to come here,get out of here before you pollute this as did your kind to the other places."

"Well,I`m just here to speak with to fight or damage anything."

"No you will not destroy this place."

"When did someone listens to what I say,no one.I guess I have no choice then."configuring his saber into Power seal.

"I will kill you for intruding."

"Easy there I was not gonna fight but you leave me no choice I`m going to have to seal your powers then."

(BGM-Four heavenly knights...I don`t think this battle will last through)

"Erubetie please stop I`m not here to fight."

"I won`t kill you easily,I will torture you."

"Sigh,no one really listens to what I say huh?"

Erubetie uses slime to poison Luka.

Luka easily dodges and uses water style:water dragon jutsu.

"What is that attack!"seeing the mighty dragon made out of water.

"This is water dragon technique,I made this to stop your attacks."

"We`ll see..."

Luka guides the attack to her,unknown to the slime queen Luka added the hiraishin seal in the attack so that it will stick to her without harm(She`s a aqua based monster water doesn`t hurt her much or no affect at all in my opinion).

The attack hit her but didn`t damage much.

"That was weak."

"No that was set up."

"Wh-

Luka flashes around her,htting her with flash kill barrage.

"Guh,why do I feel so weak?"

"My sword seal away power until they can`t use it for an period of time."

"Damn you!"

"Calm down,thats why I didn`t injure you."

"I hate you,you human filth.I despise your kind."

"I said calm down Erubetie you can`t beat me,thats why you need to let me pass.I came here peacefully to not cause trouble,but you are the who attacked me!"

"...No."

"Erubetie,stand down he earned the two spirits` trust,might as well hear him."

(Bgm ends)

"...I will just go."

Erubetie disappears.

"So what is it that you need?...Based on what I observe,you are here for me."

"Yes,I need your help to save the world from the threat looming over our heads,Ilias,Black Alice and their armies."

"This is troubling indeed...I shall test you,even though I believe speaks louder than words."

"Right...so what do I have to do?"

"I want to see you use their power."

"Okay,I can do that."

Luka uses both Sylph and Gnome(devastating gale and wild lands) at the same time,Undine`s eyes widened a little.

"Such mastery over short amount of time is simply...unique."

"...Undine I will do something my teach taught me,something that will show you what I`ve been through.I only leaned it last night."

"Is it safe?any side effects?"

"Only a bit of dizzyness because of memory fluctuation."

"...Do it."

"Sure."getting a bit closer,he touched Undine`s forehead.

"!"

Then Undine saw every memory of Luka`s first quest.

"Ugh,my head...So that`s what happened then.I will go with you."

Luka smiles at her.

"Thanks."

"No,there`s no need for that."then she extended her hand to him.

Luka touches it,she disappears into his mind.

"I should go now."

Luka uses Hiraishin.

* * *

 **Beach**

Appearing in front of Alice,Alice jumps in surprise.

"Hey!"

"Haha."

"Idiot what if I attacked you?"

"Then its my fault."

"Good."

"We should go now."

"So to Salamander huh?"

"Yup,Alright after this I will help the others."

"Huh?"

"The places I`ve gone to before going here last time."

Alice just nods,like she could stop him.

The duo walks away...Alice slithers away(Happy?)

 **END**

* * *

My it wasn`t easy writing when we were busy making preparations for my grandmother`s 60th birthday.

I was busy so no omake.

Next time, **Chapter 9:The last spirit and Sara?**

Bye,Bless you all readers.

MHMasterHero007


	10. Getting Prepared Or Not

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

This story, crossover and part of the character of the Naruto elements, Mega Man Zero and MGQ

Talk

(Thinking)

Technique

N

Z

Did I delay...Nah.

I played the games 3x completely so I can write properly.

(Note: In the case you don't understand something, pls see these games / anime / review on whether to say it, to play.)

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 9:The Last Spirit and The Preparations**

* * *

 **Last time**

Luka beat Sasuke and killed him.

Luka got Undine.

Luka`s serene mind update.(Mind of Tranquility)

* * *

 **Now**

We see the two walking towards the Gold Volcano.

"Hey Alice."

"What?"

"Do you know that we are ahead of everything by at least 7~8 days."

"What?!Why?!"

"Because I can help them better with the spirits and might as well let the spirits experience on new things."

The three spirits were a bit surprised or amused by his statements.

"Your so considerate~"

"..."as she gave him thumbs up.

"Oh good thing,I did not go out of the for so long."

"Sheesh,boy your an idiot."

"Oh yeah,at least I do my on the other hand always watch me and do nothing."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Di-

And so they go on.

"You know they argue like an old married couple."

"..."Gnome nods.

"I know,it`s been a while I saw something like this."

...They felt Luka getting red outside knowing that they talked a loud and heard them.

"Hey idiot,why so red?"

"Nothing"

"Hmph."

And they go on.

* * *

 **Volcano**

"Yay~"

"..."

"..."

"Hey Sylph."

"Yeah?"

"Did Undine just melt?"

"Yup,don`t worry she will go back to normal after getting out of hear."

"I know...here."said Luka as he changes his mindscape into three divided parts and made the temperature of their element.

"Phew thanks Luka~"

"..."he felt her nod.

"Thank you,I though I would never reform."

"Sorry `bout that I just remembered now that I can do this...Maaaaan Alice left outside."

"Huh,why?"said Sylph.

"She didn`t last time."

"Okay~"not caring about the details.

"Well we are near Salamander."

* * *

 **Deep Caves of Volcano**

Walking a bit more,Luka reaches Salamander.

"There."

Going near her she finally turns herself around.

"Welcome...you I...No...?"she become confused at his look.

"Huh?What are you talking about?"

"...Nothing,so you`re supposedly here for me?"

"Yes,I need your your help and power."

"Hahahaha,getting the trust of three others,huh?Then I will test your power."

"I will never back down!"

"Ohhh,I like that attitude."

"So what is the test?"

"A combat against me."

"...I`m ready."making his sword longer and fire absorbing when touched,changing into Defense form(MMMZ2)and equipped shield boomerang.

"Then-

(Bgm-Ng+ spirits)

-lets go!"

"Yeah!"

"Lets go Gnome!"

Luka started with Gnome,making his already high defense insanely higher.

Yah!"

Salamander uses Dragon Punch.

Luka blocks it with his shield and uses Undine.

"Here,Undine."

"Two spirits at once?Hmmm..."

Salamander uses Dragon kick.

Counter!

Luka blows her away with konoha senpu.

"Guh!S-strong."

"Easy there."

Luka calls Sylph.

"Sylph,lets go!"

Salamander throws fireball.

Luka dodges it in a straight barrel roll.(See Monster Hunter X/Monster Hunter Generations bushido/adept style for image)

"Huh?"confused by his odd way dodging.

Then suddenly Luka flashed,instantly on her back.

"Take this!Vanishing Tranquil Blade!"

Luka disappears from her back and reappears on her front,his back facing her and his sword sheathed.

"What the-Ah."

Suddenly she fell to her knees in drain of her energy and noticed that she has small but numerous were lethal but she can feel that her power is draining from the cuts.

 _"I thought she would be bald because of her flaming hair."_

"Well you thought wrong,I saw her freeze and become only blue."he thought.

"Kuh,what is this?!"

"Fire absorbing sword."

"...You win."

"Good."

(Bgm end)

"...Will you use my powers wisely."

Luka looks at her stoically.

"...I will."smiling at the end.

Salamander smiles at the spoken words.

"...Then I grant you my power,here."Salamder disappears from her spot and reappears on his mind.

"Who are these extra guys?"

"My mentors."

"Powerful."

"Yeah,well gotta go."

* * *

 **Outside**

"Hey Alice ,`m done here."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Then make a camp,I`m hungry."

Luka just grambles.

"Food for brain."

"Shut up,and do your work."

"Yes,I know but the continuation is I will do mine so do yours too."

"I don`t need to,I have you to do that for me."

"Guh."

* * *

 **Camp**

After dinner Luka walks up to Alice and told her that they will go to pyramid in Sahara.

"Why?"

"Yellow Orb."

"Like I said why?"

"We will need all the help of Garuda Girl so that we can travel faster when the crisis comes later."

"And when that might be?"

"Last time it happened after we battled."

Alice glares at him.

"How did it go?"

"I didn`t kill you,we fought in your castle after beating the four heavenly knights."

"Amazing all four of them...the result?."

"I won without angel powers and got attacked by Ilias` army after our battle."

"That woman..."

"We fought together until we got to her after beating all her army`s generals."

"So we fought that woman huh."

"Yes but after finishing her,there was a flash and...nothing.I woke up as a kid again."

"So that means,we can beat her."

"No not without the help of four heavenly knights and Michaela."

"They helped?"

"Yes but all of them retreated because we were the only ones that were strong enough that time."

"We still beat her through."

"Yes,with help obviously."

"I know."

"`Yawn`Well I`gonna sleep now,night."

"Night."

* * *

 **Morning-near shrine**

We see the duo walking towards the shrine where the Garuda Girl.

"Why we are here?We still haven`t got the orbs."

"Alice,please wait for a bit."

"Answer idiot."

"Please wait for a bit."

Then suddenly the two clones of Luka appears,then one of them speaks.

"Boss,the jobs are done,we did the so called side quests as Alice calls it."

"Good."

Then the other clone speaks.

"Here boss,the orbs are here."handing him the scroll.

"Good job you two,you two should dispel now."

"Yeah boss."

`Puff`

Luka has nose-bleed at the memories.

"The clones did what?!"

Alice blinks and starts to glare at him.

"Answers,now!"

Luka began to nervous.

"I-they...they use the free t-time t-to s-start t-the o-orgy and s-summoned m-many clones all o-over the c-continent."

Alice`s eyes are wide,very wide.

"Wh-what?"

Luka calms a bit.

"They had done things that they thought I should have been able to do,but they have gone overboard."

"Idiot."

Luka hangs his head in shame.

"I know...we should just wake her."

Alice just nodded,and slithers away from him.

"Damn clones."

 _"I know,right."_

 _"The idiocy of the clones are from it`s creator."_

"Bleeeeehh/ _Bleeeeehhhh_."they just blew him a raspberry.

 _"Real mature."_

They just kept doing what they currently doing.

"Oi!What are doing?"

"Ah,just organizing the memories."

"Of persons you had get on with?"

"Ye-No!I`m just seeing what they did on the major events."

"Like sex?"

Luka raises his middle finger at her in said.

"Hmph,no dinner for you."

"You WHAT?!"

"Continue with that and I will go through the threat."

"...Oh Luka~lets go~."

"...creepy."he whispers.

* * *

 **Shrine**

"Funla,awaken!"

"Idiot,what are you saying?"

"Ah,sorry just some joke I remembered."

"At least you don`t space in middle of an battle."

"Uh huh,pot meets kettle."

"...Hmph,whatever just wake the Girl up and let us fly."

"You know that you can fly...right?"

"I-I..Of course I can remember something like that!"

"Bad liar."

"You can fly too,so why do we need her?"

"Well,we need energy when we using her as our ride we will be well rested for battles to come,right?"

"...Good point."

"Well,watcha waiting for?Lets go!"

"Alright,just...just shut up."

* * *

 **After**

They had awaken the Garuda and flew to Hellgondo to make sure everything is on the right direction.

"Why are we going to the castle?"

"I`m going to ask for the four heavenly knights for assistance in coming battle with angels,but before that lend me the angel halo."

"Why?"

"I`m going to make many some copy of it."

"What?!"

"Calm down,I will do it so that all of you can battle the angels."

"Hm,okay."

Handing it to him,Luka closes his eyes.

"Energy signature,shape,weight,sharpness,powers...calculated...Now!Creation of all things!"

As he yelled the sword disappears and a sack of it appears on his side.

"Here,Alice give them to the fighters."

"...Your crazy."

"Thank you."

"That wasn`t a compliment."

Luka tilts his head.

"Did you say something?"

"Guh!"

* * *

 **Monster Lord`s Castle**

"Sooo...You should go first and I`ll wait or...We both go?"

"The latter one."

"Okay."

Entering the castle,Luka activates the **Aura repel** (I named it at last).

"Well,if I remember Alma was the first I is Tamamo,Erubetie and the last one is Granberia."

"...Make Tamamo the last one."

"Sheesh,okay."

Alice smiles at to the place where she was last time,He saw her waiting.

"Ara?Welcome."

"Alma Elma...here."tossing a copy angel halo.

"Huh?"catching it she is confused.

Alice spoke.

"There is an upcoming war,you can`t hurt the angels without it."

"Oh,okay~."

"Oh I remembered,you should use **That** on dolls you will encounter Alma."

"What **That**?"

"Your real talent."

Alma Elma frowns.

"So my enemy is that strong?"

"No,they don`t feel pleasure."

"How sad."

"Well I must go."

"Good luck~."

In the another place at the castle,a copy of Luka did the same to the other three.

"Well Alice we`re done here."

"Huh?We still didn`t go to the others."

"My clones did to save time."

"Well whats next?"

"We should make a counter seal."

"For what?"

"You and the spirits are planned to get sealed,so we need a counter for it."

"I understand but what seal was used?"

"For you,they used the Great Ancestor the spirits` is some wide sealing that traps them."

"What?!"

"Calm down I already made yours while we were traveling,we only need to apply it."

"Good."

"As for the spirits I already half-way so,by the day before the attack it should be done."

"Excellent work,boy."

"Can you call me by my name,it gets annoying after a while."

"...Luka ,there okay."

"Yeah."

After applying it they rested at the castle while his clones are working for the seals and extra things to make sure everything is good and well done.

 **End**

* * *

It`s been a week or six days...whatever good thing that my collage days will be on November not this month.

I can write more...after I`m done with this story DxD crossover before this crossover will be written

Short...problem?nah just some time management problem for me thats why it`s short

Bless you readers,see ya next time

MHMasterHero007-The one who made a story like no other...joke.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys this one will stop for an unknown time...that means hiatus

sorry but I have more things in my mind and I will write it,until I have my mind on this

it will not be updated


End file.
